Deseos cumplidos
by Panquequito
Summary: (AU) Todos tenemos fantasías, pero sólo algunos se atreven a cumplirlas. Eren es un chico liberal y no tiene problemas en decir lo que le gusta, pero ¿logrará que su novio Jean se decida a confesar lo que él desea?. (Jeaneren, lemon, PWP)


Advertencias: Yaoi, Lemon.

Parejas: Jean x Eren.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen.

.

.

Capítulo único

"Deseos cumplidos"

Esta vez sí que el maldito se había pasado. Soy un hombre paciente, la mayoría del tiempo y creo estar acostumbrado a las provocaciones a las que mi novio recurre, constantemente, para sacarme de quicio. No digo que me moleste, al fin y al cabo nuestras peleas nunca son en serio y, además, lo pasamos bien, así es nuestra relación y nadie puede juzgarnos por eso.

Sin embargo, hoy las cosas se salieron de control.

Eren es un tipo interesante, nos odiamos desde el primer momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaros, supongo que fue amor a primera vista, suena gracioso pero así es la realidad. Si lo pienso con calma ahora, creo que simplemente me impactó lo guapo que era, ese cabello castaño y sedoso, su piel morena y sus hermosos ojos verdes azulados, fue una atracción tan fulminante que no supe cómo controlarla y eso por eso que no hacía otra cosa más que molestarlo, me divertían sus gestos, la forma en que su voz se agudizaba cuando discutíamos, me encantaba, me volvía loco.

De todos modos, saber que él me correspondía fue toda una sorpresa para mí, me lo soltó un día, así sin más, como quien comentaba el tiempo, bueno en realidad me lo gritó mientras discutíamos por alguna tontería que ahora no puedo recordar. Pasamos de los insultos a una confesión, luego a besos y por último a la cama. En ese momento supe que Eren era tan apasionado para discutir como para hacer el amor, desde aquel día no he podido separarme de él.

Ya han pasado dos años desde aquella primera vez, y las cosas se habían dado bastante bien entre nosotros, iniciamos una relación de parejas y le pedí que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos en nuestro primer aniversario, propuesta que Eren aceptó de inmediato, haciéndome muy feliz y de ésta manera, quizás muy simple para los ojos ajenos, es que comencé a compartir mi vida con ese castaño exasperante.

Como ya dije antes, nuestra relación es, por decirlo de alguna manera, especial. Nos divertimos juntos, cada día es como si fuera el primero, sé que eso suena muy cursi, pero no es en ese sentido al que me refiero, sino que cuando estamos juntos siempre explotamos, nos molestamos, discutimos y terminamos acostándonos. Esa es nuestra dinámica y nos ha dado muy buenos resultados, soy un hombre muy satisfecho y sé que mi pareja también lo está. Sin embargo, a Eren le gusta experimentar, siempre me propone cosas nuevas para intentar en la cama, desde juguetitos, hasta juego de roles, yo acepto gustoso todo lo que él propone, me gustan sus ideas, hacen todo aún más excitante, aunque debo admitir, que con el simple hecho de ver aquel cuerpo esbelto y esas piernas interminables que posee Jaeger, yo caigo rendido.

Fue precisamente por esta "manía" que tiene él por buscar nuevas emociones, es que nos peleamos esta vez. Siempre que a Eren se le mete algo en la cabeza, no para hasta que lo lleva a cabo, y en esta ocasión, se obsesionó con realizar alguna de mis fantasías sexuales, la más importante para mí. Me negué, obviamente, es que no suelo tener ese tipo de deseos, me gusta el sexo con mi novio, aunque sea un imbécil de primera, me doy por pagado con eso.

Pero, decirle que no a Eren, es como echarle leña al fuego.

Comenzó a insistir con el tema, día tras día, no me dejaba en paz ni un segundo, tratando de sonsacar lo que según él era "mi sórdido secreto". Yo le repetía hasta el cansancio que ese secreto era simplemente inexistente, pero aun así no pude convencerlo de ello.

-Vamos Jean, dime qué es lo que te gusta, prometo no escandalizarme por ello – dijo Eren, colgándose de mi cuello para impedir que pudiese escapar.

-Ya te dije, me gusta de la manera convencional, tú abajo, yo arriba - respondí con cansancio.

-Eres muy aburrido a veces – reprochó, pero luego me guiñó el ojo, como si intentara decir que no hablaba en serio.

-Es lo que hay, si no te gusta puedes buscarte a algún pervertido por otro lado – lo insté para que me soltara, Eren sonrió.

-Sólo me interesan tus perversiones, las cuales no quieres confesarme – dijo, sacudiendo sus cabellos castaños, sedosos y rebeldes, los cuales más de una vez he pensado que se le verían muy bien en una chica que no titubeara a intentar algo atrevido con su cabellera.

En ese momento una loca idea pasó por mi cabeza, y recordé esos tiempos de escuela, cuando era un adolescente nerd y bastante hormonal, un ligero rubor se instaló en mis mejillas, desvié el rostro para que Eren no lo notara, pero nada pasa desapercibido para ese maldito. Odio su suspicacia, suelo decírselo a menudo. Me miró curioso unos segundos, luego sonrió con mayor amplitud.

-¿Qué significa ese sonrojo Kirschtein? – preguntó con lascivia, también odio cuando usa ese tono tan sugerente de voz - ¿pensaste en mí de una manera indecorosa?

-Ya quisieras Jaeger – respondí esquivo y me giré para que no pudiera verme a los ojos.

Mal movimiento, ya que le permitió asaltarme por la espalda y apegar su cálido aliento contra mi cuello expuesto.

-Sé que algo sucio pasó por tu mente, te conozco bien – susurró, mientras posaba una de sus manos en mi entrepierna – vamos Jean, cuéntame que es lo que piensas.

Me estremecí por completo ante su toque y por el contacto de su hálito en mi piel, una cosa que he aprendido con el tiempo, es que no debo subestimar el poder de convencimiento de Eren, jamás. Dejé escapar un resoplido, derrotado y me giré para confesar la estupidez en que había pensado.

-Cuando tenía, no sé, unos quince años, jugaba mucho con mis amigos – comencé a explicar, Jaeger me miró expectante – había un juego, de esos de peleas que me gustaba particularmente, uno de sus personajes era una colegiala, que mostraba las pantaletas cuando lanzaba patadas y volaba por los aires. Tenía el cabello corto y castaño, como el tuyo – hice una pausa y comencé a sentirme avergonzado – realmente me gustaba mucho ese personaje.

Jaeger guardó silencio por unos minutos, evaluándome, hasta que ya no aguantó más y comenzó a reír estruendosamente, logrando que el rubor se apoderara por completo de mi rostro y orejas.

-¿Una colegiala? ¿En serio? – soltó destornillándose de risa – esa es la fantasía más cliché de todas Jean, ¿tanto rodeo para esto? – continuó burlándose, apretando su estómago que de seguro ya le empezaba a doler.

-¡Cállate imbécil! – grité cuando su estúpida risa terminó por cabrearme.

-No te enojes, sólo me pareció gracioso, eres simple incluso hasta para las fantasías – me dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Si querías saber sobre mis fantasías sólo para humillarme, felicidades, lo conseguiste – siseé con odio, luego me dirigí hacia la puerta para alejarme del bastardo.

-Espera Jean, lo has malinterpretado, lo siento – se disculpó, pero ya era muy tarde.

Salí de la casa lo más rápido que pude, haciendo caso omiso a los llamados de Eren, estaba realmente molesto y lo menos que deseaba en ese momento era verle la cara. Tomé el primer taxi que se me cruzó y viajé hasta el centro de la ciudad. Me detuve en un café, pedí un expresso, sin azúcar y me dediqué a recorrer las calles, al tiempo que sentía como poco a poco la cafeína me iba devolviendo la tranquilidad.

Nuestra pelea sucedió a eso del mediodía, y ya comenzaba a oscurecer cuando decidí que era tiempo de volver a casa. Salí tan furioso que no me detuve para llevar mi teléfono celular, no tenía idea de si Eren había intentado llamarme, quizás ni siquiera se preocupó por mí. De todos modos no podía quedarme en la calle, comenzaba a sentir cansancio y frío, además podría ignorar al maldito en casa, dormiría en la habitación de invitados sólo para fastidiarlo, una sonrisa pequeña se dibujó en mis labios al pensar en el rostro ofuscado de Jaeger, y ya más calmado, gracias a ese pensamiento y las miles de formas en que podría vengarme de él, es que tomé nuevamente un taxi que me llevaría hasta mi hogar.

Me pareció bastante extraño cuando llegué y me di cuenta de que todas las luces estaban apagadas, no era lo suficientemente tarde como para que Eren se hubiese ido a dormir, y la puerta estaba sin seguro, lo que significaba que no había salido de casa. Entré con cautela y encendí las luces de la sala, Eren no se encontraba ahí, así que me dirigí hacia nuestra habitación, seguro de que lo encontraría ahí; si esperaba ignorarlo para que se molestara, tenía que hacerle saber que ya había regresado.

Lo que vi al entrar, jamás me lo habría esperado. Efectivamente Eren estaba en la habitación, tendido en la cama e iluminado solamente por la tenue luz de la lamparita de noche. Sin embargo eso no fue lo que me impactó, sino que éste llevaba ropas de colegiala, idénticas a las del personaje que me mencioné hacía unas horas. Jaeger me sonrió al verme y se sentó, la blusa de marinera blanca que llevaba no le cubría por completo el estómago, por lo que podía ver una pequeña porción de su deliciosa piel, y la falda azul era escandalosamente corta y provocativa. Maldije para mis adentros, el disfraz le quedaba demasiado bien, y mi miembro dio un respingo, completamente interesado.

-Te estaba esperando – susurró sensualmente el desgraciado, a la vez que bajaba de la cama graciosamente. No llevaba zapatos, me pareció bastante conveniente.

-¿Qué haces vestido así, Jaeger? – le pregunté, tratando de teñir de indiferencia mis palabras.

-Cumplo la fantasía sexual de cierto idiota que se molestó conmigo – murmuró en mi oído cuando, como siempre, se colgó en mi cuello. Pude sentir su dura erección bajo la falda que traía puesta.

-Pensé que era demasiado cliché para tu gusto – contraataqué, con fingido enojo, a esas alturas estaba tan extasiado que ya había olvidado por completo mi plan inicial de fastidiarlo.

Eren soltó una risita juguetona y se apegó aún más a mi cuerpo, friccionándose contra mi muslo.

-Dije que era cliché, no que no me agradara la idea – reconoció, luego besó mi cuello.

-Bastardo – siseé por última vez, antes de fundir mis labios con los de ese maldito que me volvía totalmente loco.

Siempre he amado el ligero sabor salado de los besos de Eren, que combina a la perfección con la suavidad de sus labios y la humedad de su lengua. Para mi Eren sabe a lujuria y determinación, a amor y desenfreno.

Mis manos viajaron por la blusa blanca hasta llegar a los bordes de ésta, pensé en quitarla pero cambié de parecer, le haría el amor a Eren con ese disfraz puesto, más que mal, esa era la idea en un principio. Por un momento me pregunté cómo es que se había conseguido el uniforme en tan poco tiempo, pero a esas alturas era una duda que poco me importaba resolver, quizás más tarde, cuando ya hubiese satisfecho todos mis deseos por ese cuerpo ardiente que se enroscaba con cada toque que le daba. Era un espectáculo apasionante y que sólo yo tenía el privilegio de ver.

Lo tomé por la cintura lo guie, entre besos hasta la cama, sentándolo a la orilla de ésta mientras yo me arrodillaba y acomodaba entre sus piernas. Acaricié sus muslos suaves, de manera ascendente hasta que mis dedos dieron con una prenda de algodón que se escondía bajo su falda, levanté esta última y no pude evitar reír cuando mis ojos se encontraron con una tanga blanca con volados color rosa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó Jaeger, noté que trataba por todos los medios no parecer necesitado, aunque yo podía asegurar que moría porque lo tocara.

-Te has esmerado, incluso te has puesto ropa interior femenina – comenté, rozando mis dedos sobre la prenda. Mis oídos se deleitaron con el jadeo que salió de la boca de mi amante.

-Si no te gusta, puedes quitarla – sugirió lascivo, alzando un poco sus caderas para darme la libertad de deslizar la tela por sus piernas.

No necesité escuchar ni una palabra más, e hice lo que me pedía, tomé la tanga con ambas manos y las dejé caer por sus largas piernas, hasta que descansaron en sus tobillos, lo que me otorgó la vista privilegiada de su miembro, duro alzándose frente a mis ojos. Acerqué mi rostro hasta la erección y aspiré el aroma de su vello púbico, Eren jadeó ansioso y levantó un poco el trasero, haciendo que su pene golpeara mi mejilla, eso fue un poco gracioso. Me acomodé nuevamente, poniendo mis labios a la altura de la cabeza y soplé levemente. Pude sentir con satisfacción como Jaeger se estremecía.

-¿Vas a hacerlo o te quedaras mirando toda la noche? – me preguntó, agitado y con las mejillas completamente rojas. Se veía adorable.

Me limité a sonreír antes de depositar un húmedo beso en su erección, luego pasé mi lengua por toda su extensión hasta llegar a la base, deleitándome con los suspiros que me dedicaba. Me gusta comparar a Eren con el viento antes de la tempestad, cuando hacemos el amor, es un ligero silbido que crece a medida que la tormenta se va desatando, es la brisa refrescante en el verano y la furia destructiva que arrasa con fuerza lo que encuentra a su paso. Todo eso en un mismo hombre.

Dejé de jugar con mi lengua para engullir por completo el miembro, me sentía hambriento de él, por lo que chupé y hasta mordisqueé un par de veces, con suavidad, la dureza que introducía una y otra vez en mi boca. Aproveché la posición para juguetear con sus testículos, los cuales acuné con mi mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha seguía mi camino por el perineo hasta dar con la deseada entrada de mi pareja. Mis dedos ya estaban lubricados de preseminal y saliva, así que no dudé en introducir un dedo dentro de él para ensancharlo. Eren gemía de gusto, arqueaba su espalda y enterraba sus dedos en mis cabellos, susurraba incoherencias o rogaba por más, yo continuaba con mi tarea de prepararlo y otorgarle el mayor placer posible, sumando un segundo y tercer dedo en sus entrañas. Hasta que toqué ese punto que le hacía tocar el cielo.

-¡Jean, oh dios, si! – aulló y convulsionó con violencia – si sigues haciendo eso, no aguantaré mucho más - advirtió.

No quise detenerme, quería hacerlo terminar en mi boca y saborearlo, con gula absoluta, y así lo hice cuando el alcanzó el clímax y se derramó por completo, cayendo exhausto al colchón, permitiéndome observar solamente la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba al respirar. Besé sus muslos y me incorporé, levanté la blusa de marinera para repartir besos en su torso, mordí y chupé sus telillas, luego le separé las piernas para acomodarme entre ellas, al tiempo que desabrochaba mi pantalón, para liberar mi pene duro y brillante de pura excitación.

Jaeger me miró condescendiente y sonrió, no puso ningún tipo de resistencia a pesar de que acababa de llegar al orgasmo. Enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se alzó lo suficiente como para alcanzar mis labios, nos besamos apasionadamente, luego el me recibió en su interior. Me introduje lentamente, pero sin detenerme, disfruté de la cálida estrechez que me ofrecía como nunca antes, hasta que estuve completamente dentro.

-Ah Jean, esto se siente tan bien – me dijo y me apretó con mayor fuerza – muévete, muévete por favor.

Le embestí en cuanto me lo solicitó, lo hice con fuerza, llegando lo más profundo que me fuera posible y le escuchaba gemir, le observaba en ese uniforme, con la blusa levantada, la falda meneándose al ritmo de mis penetraciones, mientras que por el rabillo del ojo pude distinguir como la tanga aun colgaba de su tobillo derecho. Era un cuadro demasiado estimulante, era lujuria pura, algo prohibido de lo cual sólo nosotros seríamos testigos.

Eren gimió y lloriqueó de placer. Su pene volvió a endurecerse, por lo que decidí acariciarle con furia, nos bañamos en sudor y gritamos hasta que ambos alcanzamos el orgasmo. Lo llené por completo y Jaeger ensució el uniforme con su propia semilla. Caímos rendidos, yo encima de él, mi posición favorita, reí por la ironía del asunto. Nos besamos una vez más y yo salí de su interior, para acomodarme a su lado, él se apoyó sobre su costado y nos miramos mutuamente, sonriendo.

-Eso estuvo… muy bueno – reconocí y llevé mi rostro hacia su mejilla para acariciarla.

-Por algo insistí tanto en que me contaras, pero tú, idiota como eres, no querías decirme – sonrió ampliamente, a veces olvidaba lo fastidioso que era.

-Lo que tú digas Jaeger – suspiré resignado, debía aceptar cuando el maldito ganaba – por cierto ¿dónde conseguiste ese uniforme? – pregunté.

-Es el uniforme de secundaria de Mikasa, se lo pedí prestado por la emergencia.

-Dudo que le agrade saber para qué lo usaste, sobretodo la naturaleza de las manchas que le dejaste.

-Tienes razón, tendré que lavarlo muy bien – me guiñó.

-Creo que sería mucho mejor si no se lo devuelves, quien sabe cuándo podríamos necesitarlo de nuevo – sugerí. Lo miré de arriba abajo cuan cazador asechando a su presa.

Eren simplemente rio y me besó la mejilla, luego se abalanzó sobre mí, quedando el arriba y yo abajo.

-Creo que esa es una mejor idea – me susurró al oído.

-Qué esperabas, estás hablando conmigo – tome su cintura y lo apreté contra mí.

-Eres un idiota, te amo Jean Kirschtein.

-Yo a ti, Eren Jaeger.

FIN

.

.

Les agradezco a quienes se hayan pasado por aquí y hayan leído. Yo jamás me cansaré de escribir estos cortos Jeaneren, porque se he vuelto mi nueva pazión (así con z).

Este oneshot va dedicado a todas aquellas que amen esta pareja tanto como yo. Saludos especiales a mis queridas BloomyLee y Faby Kaban.

¿Algún review?

Nos leemos~


End file.
